Paredes
by Dana Norram
Summary: Porque o mundo poderia se resumir naquele quarto e nos braços de Draco Malfoy em torno do seu pescoço. // SLASH // HarryxDraco // ONESHOT


**Sinopse**: Porque o mundo poderia se resumir naquele quarto e nos braços de Draco Malfoy em torno do seu pescoço.  
**Casal**: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy  
**Classificação**: PG-13 / Slash  
**Gênero**: Romance/Geral  
**Spoilers**: Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço _(Porque 'Enigma' mesmo no sexto livro é como Harry não deu de testa com alguma parede e arranjou outra cicatriz de tanto ficar ocupado pensando em Draco Malfoy e seus cabelos canonicamente sedosos! ;-).

* * *

_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não é meu. Se fosse ele teria feito muito mais do que apenas ficar "obcecado" por Draco Malfoy em HBP. _Creia_ em mim.

**Aviso:** Esta fanfic contém **SLASH**, _aka_ dois caras se agarrando por aí sem o menor pudor. Não gosta? Ótimo! Um leitor sem nada a dizer a menos no mundo.

* * *

**Paredes****  
**por Dana Norram

Harry Potter passara boa parte de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts pensando em Draco Malfoy, com uma certeza quase obcecada de que o sonserino estava aprontando alguma coisa grande. No final, Harry provara estar certo, o que não significava que ele tinha conseguido tirar o loiro dos seus pensamentos.

A correria que se seguiu à morte de Dumbledore e o começo da busca pelas Horcruxes não deu a Harry muito tempo para pensar sobre o que vira no alto da Torre de Astronomia naquele fatídico dia. Um Draco Malfoy completamente amedrontado, a mão que sustentava a varinha tremendo e, por fim, desistindo de seguir em frente.

Às vezes, durante a noite, quando Harry se deixava vencer pelo cansaço e pelo sono, sua mente captava um fugaz e quase imperceptível _flash_ onde ele via uma pequena sala com paredes de pedra e grossas grades de ferro.

Harry só entendeu o que aquelas imagens significavam quando ele e um grupo de bruxos da Ordem da Fênix estouraram um esconderijo de Comensais da Morte no Sul da Irlanda. Harry nunca conseguira esquecer como tinha sido estranha a imagem de Draco Malfoy naquele banheiro em Hogwarts, chorando como uma criança, o medo de falhar em sua missão estampado em seus olhos cinzas. Mas nada, absolutamente nada o teria preparado para o que encontrou numa das celas.

O sonserino sempre tinha sido magro, mas, diferente de Harry, o corpo de Draco Malfoy era quase esbelto, as mãos delicadas, o rosto fino e pontudo combinando perfeitamente bem com seu ar aristocrático.

Entretanto, agora, além da magreza acentuada, Harry via a pele pálida machucada em diversos pontos dos braços esguios, marcas arroxeadas sujas de sangue seco. Os olhos cinzas de Draco, sempre cobertos por uma camada de arrogância aparentemente inabalável, se pareciam com dois vidros sujos. Uma cor opaca e quase sem vida. Sequer havia o medo estampado que Harry já vira duas vezes antes. E ele se recusou a admitir num primeiro momento que tivera medo de tocar no corpo do loiro e talvez descobrir que ele nunca mais se mexeria.

Foi necessário somente um bruxo da Ordem para carregar Draco até a sede, mas ninguém parecera muito animado com a idéia de manter o sonserino por perto, mesmo depois do estado em que ele fora encontrado. Era difícil acreditar que o filho de Lucius Malfoy estivesse realmente disposto a mudar de lado.

Harry era o único que se dispunha a visitá-lo com toda a freqüência que suas missões permitiam. Harry era, aliás, o único que Draco Malfoy recebia sem fazer comentários mordazes ou lançar (muitos) olhares atravessados. Talvez fosse porque era Harry quem estava lá quando Draco acordara.

"Você esteve dormindo por quase uma semana, Malfoy. Como se sente agora?"

A respiração de Draco estava rasa e descompassada, seus cabelos loiros, agora sem corte, desalinhados. Os dedos magros se agarravam ao lençol branco como se aquela fosse a única coisa que poderia mantê-lo vivo.

O loiro piscou várias vezes, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, registrando o lugar onde estava. Ele se demorou algum tempo, examinando as paredes cobertas de papel verde claro, um tom ameno que seria facilmente encontrado no quarto de alguma criança, não no cárcere de um prisioneiro. Seus ombros relaxaram um pouco, mas apenas depois de alguns instantes, que se pareceram com horas, foi que Draco olhou para Harry e abaixou a cabeça, deixando uma risada amarga escapar.

"Gosta de me ver assim, Potter?"

Harry franziu a testa, empurrando os óculos que quase caíam da ponte de seu nariz.

"Como?"

Draco voltara a rir.

"_Vulnerável_." Disse o loiro olhando para os lados, passando a examinar as próprias mãos com vívido interesse. Suas unhas tinham crescido um pouco e sem qualquer aviso ele começou a arranhar a pele dos braços lentamente, como se tivesse esquecido de que não estava sozinho.

"Pára com isso, Malfoy." Harry se aproximara, segurando os pulsos de Draco com as mãos. "Pára."

Draco não lutou para se livrar de Harry.

"Estou com fome." A voz que escapou dos lábios ligeiramente rachados era tranqüila e completamente dona de si. Harry soltou-o no mesmo instante e foi até cozinha. Ficou feliz em ver que, apesar de estar fraco, Draco conseguiu tomar toda sopa sozinho e ainda limpou o prato com miolo de pão.

O grifinório passou a fazer visitas mais freqüentes à sede da Ordem, intimamente sabendo que não havia real necessidade disso. Mas Harry sentia-se responsável por Malfoy de alguma forma. De uma forma que sabia que ninguém mais sentiria. E era uma responsabilidade completamente diferente daquela de salvar o mundo. De matar ou de ser morto. Era algo que tinha escolhido e ele estava satisfeito com isso. Diziam que Harry Potter sofria de uma síndrome de heroísmo incorrigível, e ele não estava minimamente interessado em provar o contrário.

Na terceira vez em que visitou Draco, duas semanas depois que o loiro acordara, levou dois livros de Hermione escondidos na capa e deixou-os sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, pois tinha encontrado o sonserino adormecido e não teve coragem de acordá-lo.

A quarta visita aconteceu no prazo de três dias e, mesmo ambos os livros tendo mais de seiscentas páginas cada, Draco já os terminara.

"Eu nunca consegui ler _Hogwarts, uma História_," Comentou Harry, examinando a capa em couro negro. "Hermione não me deixaria em paz nunca mais se soubesse que até você leu e eu não."

"Você não está perdendo nada. São apenas velhas histórias sobre paredes de pedra."

A aparência de Draco melhorara a olhos vistos. O rosto voltara a ter aquela coloração rosada e saudável de sempre e as marcas da pele aos poucos iam desaparecendo.

"_Quê_ você tanto olha?" Perguntara Draco com rispidez após alguns instantes de silêncio mútuo.

"Seus olhos."

Draco piscou e desviou o rosto. "Não há nada de interessante neles." Retorquiu num tom frio, meio irritado, meio envergonhado.

"Eles me lembram de alguém."

Draco voltou a encará-lo, uma sobrancelha erguida em desconfiança.

"Lembram, é? Quem?"

Harry sorriu e balançou a cabeça, se levantando.

"Não sei." Ele confessou, meio constrangido, meio risonho. "Mas eu gosto deles."

"Você gosta?" Repetiu Draco, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ouvira bem. "Você ficou maluco?"

Harry sorrira novamente e disse que precisava ir, mas que traria mais livros da próxima vez.

A próxima vez demorou mais do que o grifinório pretendia e, quando apareceu na sede da Ordem, o inverno já começara, e Harry trazia um dos braços envoltos numa tipóia. Draco se levantou imediatamente quando Harry apareceu em seu quarto.

"Desculpe entrar assim." Disse o moreno, fechando a porta atrás de si e fazendo sinal com a mão boa para que Draco continuasse deitado. "Estou fugindo de Hermione. Ela não pára de ameaçar chamar Madame Pomfrey caso eu não fique na cama."

"Semana ruim?" Perguntou Draco, indicando o braço ferido de Harry com os olhos.

Harry olhou para o próprio braço pendurado como se ele fosse apenas um inseto incômodo.

"Nem tanto." Disse e balançou a cabeça, retirando alguns livros de dentro da capa com a outra mão e entregando-os a Draco. "Desculpe não ter aparecido antes. Na verdade, só estou na sede por causa disso." Ele indicou o braço. "Tenho estado ocupado."

Draco balançou a cabeça em concordância, evitando o assunto. Harry sabia que o loiro não queria falar sobre os Comensais, afinal, já tivera todas as informações de que dispunha arrancadas à força por um furioso Moody e um reticente Kingsley Shacklebolt um dia depois que acordara. Harry passara a semana seguinte sem sequer conseguir encarar Olho-Tonto.

"Você não quer dar uma volta pela casa?" Perguntou Harry depois de alguns instantes de silêncio. "Você não saiu do quarto desde que acordou. Está nevando lá fora, mas um pouco de ar de fresco pode te fazer bem."

Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente e mirou as paredes ao seu redor como se elas fossem velhas amigas.

"Você não pode ficar aqui para sempre, Draco."

O loiro ergueu os olhos na direção de Harry.

"_Draco_?" Repetiu o sonserino, parecendo desconfiado.

Harry engoliu em seco e deu de ombros.

"Cansei do 'Malfoy'. Faz parecer que somos inimigos."

"Nós _somos_ inimigos, Potter." Draco apertou os lábios.

Harry sorriu.

"Não, não somos mais. Eu acho que até gosto de você _agora_."

Draco piscou. Os dois escutaram passos ecoarem pelo corredor seguidos por uma voz feminina chamando um "_Harry!_" e batendo em alguma porta mais afastada.

"Eu preciso ir." Disse Harry antes de sair apressado.

Harry voltou naquele mesmo dia, quando toda a casa já tinha caído no silêncio que denunciava a chegada da noite. Não havia janelas no quarto de Draco, apenas paredes cobertas com papel verde claro.

"Venha." Harry puxou o sonserino da cama com a mão sã. "Eu tenho uma surpresa para você."

Draco Malfoy soltou um muxoxo de irritação antes de sair debaixo das cobertas, fechando os olhos instintivamente devido à luz amarelada que pendia do teto.

"Vamos. Estão todos dormindo, ninguém vai nos ver."

Harry viu Draco levantar e examinar sua própria imagem repetidas vezes e não conseguiu conter um sorrisinho de vitória antecipada.

"Okay. Eu pretendia te dar isso só lá embaixo, mas talvez você prefira colocar agora."

Draco piscou desconfiado e deu um passo para trás quando Harry fez menção de pegar algo dentro das vestes, que se revelou um embrulho mal-feito de papel vermelho brilhante.

"Quê diabos é isso, Potter?"

"Abra logo." Harry não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Draco não disse mais nada, mas abriu o pacote assim mesmo, rasgando o papel colorido devagar. Aos poucos, o vermelho do embrulho foi cedendo espaço a um tom de verde escuro que se revelou pertencer a uma longa capa de inverno.

"Achei que talvez você estivesse com vergonha de sair por aí de pijamas, então..."

O loiro tinha largado o papel no chão e corrido para frente de um espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto. Ele erguera os braços, estendendo a capa a sua frente, examinando a costura em linhas prateadas, o acabamento bem feito, o corte preciso.

"Aqui..." Harry se aproximou de Draco em passos lentos e usando o braço bom ajudou o sonserino a vestir a capa. "Ficou um pouco grande." Disse com uma careta ao mirar a imagem por cima do ombro do loiro, refletida no espelho.

"Ficou ótimo." Retrucou Draco, lutando contra a vontade de sorrir, abrindo os braços e virando de costas para examinar melhor sua aparência.

"Que bom que você gostou." Sorriu Harry. "Ah, Feliz Natal." Acrescentou meio sem graça.

Draco engoliu em seco e desviou os olhos do espelho, virando de frente para Harry.

"Eu não sou muito bom com essas coisas." Admitiu o loiro, a cabeça baixa. Harry reparou que ele levara ambas as mãos para as costas e que as retorcia sem saber como reagir.

"Você não precisa me agradecer." Disse Harry dando de ombros.

"Não..." Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu _preciso_. Você foi o único que se importou comigo esse tempo todo."

Harry franziu a testa, sagaz. "E isso te incomoda?"

Draco voltou a encará-lo, um leve rubor cobrindo suas bochechas. "Para ser sincero, não. Eu não sei por quê, mas _não_, não me incomoda. Talvez no começo tenha, mas já passou."

"Que bom." Harry estendeu o braço são para Draco. "Vamos descer agora?"

Draco se encolheu, Harry deixou sua mão cair ao lado do corpo.

"Desculpe." O grifinório murmurou interpretando a recusa de Draco erroneamente.

Draco tomou a mão de Harry entre as suas. Os dedos de Draco estavam gelados. Harry sentiu um arrepio.

"Eu que lhe devo desculpas. Você foi gentil esse tempo todo e eu não consigo nem dizer um simples obrigado."

"Já disse que você não precisa me agradecer." Repetiu Harry apertando a mão de Draco entre seus dedos.

"Mas eu devo... eu... eu preferia ficar aqui, se você não se importar."

Harry fechou a porta que deixara aberta e sentiu que todo o corpo de Draco relaxava.

"Você se sente seguro aqui? Trancado?"

O loiro balançou a cabeça longamente.

"Okay." Harry deu de ombros e puxou a mão de Draco até encostá-la em seu próprio rosto. Draco engoliu em seco, mas não a afastou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, até Harry quebrá-lo novamente.

"Você não vai nem me desejar um Feliz Natal?" Perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

Draco pareceu lutar bravamente contra algo dentro de si.

"Não consigo." Disse ele depois de deixar os ombros penderem, derrotado.

"Por quê?"

"Porque eu nem mesmo sabia que hoje era Natal. Eu sequer tenho algo para te dar de presente. Não me parece certo."

Harry assentiu, compreendendo. Draco voltou a abaixar o olhar.

"Eu acho que consigo pensar numa maneira de nos deixar, digamos assim... _quites_." Harry soltou a mão de Draco, que ergueu uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar indagador ao grifinório.

"Como o quê, por exemplo?"

Harry pareceu pensar por alguns instantes antes de inconscientemente umedecer os próprios lábios e perguntar em voz baixa:

"Eu posso beijar você?"

Harry já esperava pela reação de Draco. Pelos olhos arregalados, pela boca pendida, em total descrença. Mas ficou surpreso por não haver raiva nas íris acinzentadas, apenas confusão. Confusão que se transformou em medo e depois em ansiedade quando o loiro respirou fundo e fez que 'sim' com a cabeça.

Por essa o grifinório não esperava e foi preciso que Draco enlaçasse seu pescoço com os braços para que ele tomasse alguma atitude.

Devagar, ele se aproximou e, para a total surpresa de Draco, o que Harry fez foi estalar um beijo tímido em sua bochecha que se tingiu de vermelho quase que instantaneamente. Por vários segundos, Harry apenas tocou a pele quente com sua boca e quando achou que já era o bastante e fez menção de se afastar, foi surpreendido por Draco que virou o rosto e pressionou seus lábios contra os dele.

Uma das mãos do sonserino subiu pelo pescoço de Harry até se enroscar nos cabelos revoltos, puxando o moreno para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo. Harry sentiu um formigamento no braço imobilizado, tamanha era sua vontade de retribuir aqueles toques e abraçar o corpo menor contra o seu.

A necessidade de ar era suprida nas rápidas vezes em que os dois pararam de se beijar para trocarem um olhar desfocado, isento de palavras e explicações.

Harry puxou Draco pela cintura com a mão intacta e apoiou sua testa contra a dele, seus óculos ligeiramente embaçados. Mas ele podia ver que o loiro sorria meio de lado, um ar de satisfação impregnado em sua face quente.

"Que sorrisinho é esse, Malfoy?"

Draco ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Pensei que você tinha se cansado do 'Malfoy'."

"Eu cansei, mas esse seu sorrisinho aí é bem mais _Malfoy _do que _Draco_. Você está pensando em aprontar algo. Eu posso sentir."

Desta vez, Draco soltou uma risada alta, que ecoou pelas paredes verdes. O loiro aproximou seus lábios do ouvido de Harry, lhe arrancando arrepios involuntários.

"Eu só estava me perguntando se esse seu braço já vai estar inteiro da próxima vez que você vier me visitar."

**Fim**

_

* * *

Dedicada a Calíope Amphora, que uma vez me disse "Harry e Draco? Tem nada ver!"  
Feliz Natal, minha Coisinha Silvestre!

* * *

_

**NdA:** _Aham_. Sim, sim, vocês chegaram ao final da história. Não, ninguém morreu. Sim, fui eu quem escreveu a fanfic. Okay. Podem parar de me olhar _desse_ jeito. Uma ficwriter não pode simplesmente estar de bom humor, para variar?

**Agradecimentos:** A todos aqueles que leram minhas Harry e Draco intimamente torcendo pelo dia em que eu os deixaria serem felizes para sempre. Sonhar não custa, né? É Natal, pessoas!


End file.
